The present invention relates generally to slide assemblies, and more particularly to bearing spacers for slide assemblies.
Slide assemblies, sometimes referred to as drawer slides, are often used to provide extensible mounting of drawers, equipment, or other items, to racks or cabinets. In such applications, an item, such as a drawer, is mounted to another item, such as a cabinet, by way of extendable slides. The slides generally include at least two slide members slidably, or rollably, extendable with respect to one another. Generally, one slide member is attached to a cabinet, for example, and another slide member is attached to a drawer, for example. At times one drawer slide assembly is used, often two drawer slide assemblies are used. The drawer may then be pulled outward from the cabinet, with the drawer supported by the extending slides.
In such applications, it is often beneficial to have the slide members reliably and repeatedly transfer a load carried by the drawer to the cabinet. The load transfer should be stable and repeatable when the drawers are in a closed position within the cabinet, in an open position extending from the cabinet, and at points in between. Moreover, the load transfer function performed by the drawer slides should be maintained over repeated extensions of the slides over long periods of time.
One way reliable and repeatable transfer of load from a drawer slide member affixed to drawer and a drawer slide member affixed to a cabinet is accomplished is by way of bearings coupling the slide members. The bearings are preferably largely maintained in relative position to one another, as well as appropriately positioned during operation of the slide assembly. The bearings are often positioned relative to one another using bearing spacers. The bearing spacers generally maintain bearings in relatively fixed positions with respect to one another. Moreover, often the bearing spacers are used in a recyclable fashion. By recyclable, what is meant is that opening and closing of the drawer slides, i.e. cycling the drawer slides, results in the bearing spacers being reset to a particular position. This generally occurs upon a full extension for closing of the drawer slide, with the bearing spacers striking the front or the rear of the slide, or a tab lanced out of the slide.
Unfortunately, the bearing spacers may be damaged by the forces imposed on the spacer by repeatedly striking the ends of the drawer slide, particularly over the somewhat lengthy service life of a drawer slide. When the bearing spacers strikes the end of the drawer slide an audible noise may be made. Noise associated with the opening and closing of drawer slides is, however, often undesirable.